


Splattered Paint

by LilaKuh



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaKuh/pseuds/LilaKuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Soul discovers Kid's secret and Kid is dead serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splattered Paint

Soul sighed. He hoped it wasn't a problem with him coming over to Kid's mansion early. I mean, he really needed a tutor. Soul knocked on the front door –eight times for Kid's sake- and waited patiently, text books in hand, for someone to let him in.

Sure enough, Liz answered the door only seconds later, breathing hard.

"Hey, is Kid here, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever." The gasping beauty said while opening the door wider, obviously inviting the albino in. Soul hastily stepped inside.

"So… Where is he?"

"Psssh. I don't know… You can find him yourself, right?"

"Uh, I-I guess so?"

With that, Liz waddled on her heels back up to her room. From there, Soul's (Quite large) search began.

~time skip~

He has searched nearly everywhere when he saw a peculiar door set slightly ajar near the back of the mansion. Soul walked over to it. This door seemed strange. Soul peered through the small crack for any signs of Kid.

None.

Having not seen this door before, Soul decided to explore it a bit before giving up and going home. He opened the door a bit more and slipped inside. He walked up to one of the many colored walls. This one was blood red. He took a liking to this color. Soul inspected the many paintings that littered the wall. It seemed all of these walls were covered in these miraculous displays of art. Even with all the paintings, brushes, paints, canvas, hanging paint covered apron, and white sheet covering the ground, splattered with paint, it took a bit to realize what this strange room was.

A studio.

An art studio.

He decided to look through one of the many piles of paintings of different sized paintings that covered the ground. He was fascinated at the complex details that the artist had included.

So into it, that he did not hear the door creak open or the quiet footsteps following. Soul let out a short surprised gasp when he felt a firm hand clamp down on his shoulder. Soul quickly looked up from a specifically dark but beautiful painting to see none other than Kid's face. He did not look happy.

Kid tugged on Soul's shoulder and gestured him to come out into the hallway. His expression did not change one bit. Soul obliged and did just so, hundreds of questions forming into his mind upon realizing Kid probably painted all of those masterpieces.

Once Soul did as he was told-er, shown, Kid looked him straight in the eye.

"What,"

Pause.

"Were you doing in my private studio?"

Soul was taciturnand looked away –anywhere, just not at Kid's piercing stare. He settled for the floor.

"I…Don't know. I was looking for you and…"

"And you decided to snoop?" Soul wasn't in favor of the use of the word snoop, but,,, It was kind of true.

"Well…I didn't know you didn't want me in there. I was just… Looking for you."

Kid pointed to the closed door.

"Well that's personal. Don't go in there. I am serious. I will really flip shit if I catch you in there again."

"…Okay… I didn't know you were an artist, Kid."

Kid sighed. "I guess I am. But I never show anything I paint."

"I guess I should be honored!" Soul laughed, earning a glare from Kid. "Those paintings are all…Asymmetrical."

Kid sighed once more. "I mean, it's art. I can't let my disorder ruin everything for me."

There was a long silence shared between the two, growing even more awkward with every passing second.

"Well… You came here to study, didn't you?" Kid turned to walk over to his library, where they would be studying, but Soul stopped him. There was still something bothering him.

"Wait. There was one painting. What was it about? The one with a raven?"

Kid stood still and looked to the side when he replied. "It's just… Nothing. Completely random…Whatever." His voice was getting quieter with every word he spoke. He turned to face Soul. Kid got a faraway look in his eye, as if he were remembering something, but only for a second. Suddenly, he was as upbeat as ever, as if washing away all of his personal problems and thoughts.

Kid turned around toward the library and waves his hand. "Let's just study now, okay?" Kid said after grabbing Soul's science book. He walked toward the library quickly, hoping Soul wouldn't ask anything else.


End file.
